


Nightswimming

by cobaltsiren



Series: Major Arcana [1]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltsiren/pseuds/cobaltsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by lazarus_girl: XIX. the sun — summer love - Karmy.  <br/>The girls sneak out and spend one of the last nights of summer together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightswimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazarus_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus_girl/gifts).



Cold. It's so fucking cold.  
"Maybe we should have kept our clothes on?" Amy says, teeth chattering.  
"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" Karma insists.   
Her lips are a little blue around the edges, but it looks like she's having fun. Her little grin is kind of infectious, actually, until Amy realizes it means she's plotting something. Her hands jerk under the water and she splashes Amy right in the face.  
"Oh, fuck you!" she sputters, and as soon as she blinks the water from her eyes she dives at Karma, dunking her under the surface of the frigid lake. Karma struggles back up laughing and shrieking, shoving Amy away.  
"Okay, fine, you're right! It's fucking freezing!"  
"I know! Let's get out of here."  
Karma sneaks in one more splash before cutting a sloppy backstroke back towards the shore where they left their clothes. Amy forgets all about getting out of Texas's coldest lake for a few moments as Karma's breasts break the water's surface, but her teeth clacking painfully spoils it and she follows Karma's lead.

**

"It's a good thing it's still like 95 degrees out."  
"Yeah, I think my hair dried the second we were back on land."  
Amy leans back against a rock next to Karma. There are a surprising amount of stars visible despite the city lights not far off.  
"I can't believe it's August already," Karma whispers.  
"Yeah, I don't even want to think about going back to school. Isn't it nice, just like this? No pressure?"  
"Just the two of us. It's the best."  
Karma's damp head slips down to rest on Amy's shoulder and Karma laces their fingers together. Amy shivers again, but she isn't cold at all.


End file.
